Greece Lightning
"Greece Lightning" is the first segment of the seventeenth episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb have a chariot race with Buford and Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls, and Candace. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates Norm, a robotic man designed to destroy platypi, like Perry. Plot Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are at the museum with Lawrence, learning about Greek history. He tells the kids about Asparagus, the greatest warrior in all of Greece. He used his golden chariot to win every race and turned the Minotaur to stone with the head of Medusa. After Phineas jokes about how Medusa reminds him of Candace, he decides to start a chariot race in Danville. In that same museum, Perry sneaks away and encounters Major Monogram hiding in one of the statues. He tells Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz built a machine to rid the world of platypuses and that he's hiding out at an abandoned theater. Back at home, Phineas and Ferb plan the route for the chariot race. It'd start at home, through the streets of Danville and over to the park. They'll then pass by Paul Bunyan's pancake house, and finish at the museum. Lawrence tells the boys he's going to watch 12 hours of gladiator movies, and when Isabella shows up, Phineas tells her to spread word of the chariot race they're about to have and bring gladiator gear for the occasion. Perry goes to the abandoned theater and gets captured as usual. Doofenshmirtz then shows them a film about the enemies of the Platypus, the biggest enemy being humans. So for that reason, he built a giant robot man named Norm to take out Perry. Perry escapes, but Norm gives chase. Meanwhile, the chariot race is about to start. The chariots will be pulled by rocking horses Ferb installed with a lawnmower engine. The first team is Phineas and Ferb. Isabella and two of her Fireside Girls, Katie and Holly, are the second team. Buford and Baljeet are the third team. They made another chariot for Candace in case she wants to show up. After handing out the maps, Baljeet wants to know the rules, but Buford tells him there's no rules in a chariot race. Candace sees the race is ready to begin and tries to tell her dad, but he's too busy watching Gladiator movies to notice. Django starts the race, and Candace decides to stop it herself. But the helmet that was placed on the doorway falls onto her, and she accidentally knocks over the columns and starts her own chariot. Buford tries some underhanded tactics, ramming into the other racers with spiked wheels, a bowling ball catapult which knocks away Candace's cell phone when she tries to call her mom, and even holding Baljeet and using the helmet on his head to cause sparks to fly due to it scraping the streets at high speed. Isabella and her Fireside Girls retaliate by throwing a rope at a lamppost and attaching a hook to Buford's chariot, forcing him to cut himself free with Baljeet. They go through the park with Buford chopping the trees down and the chariots split up a three way road. Perry, still being chased by Norm, heads to Paul Bunyan's and causes the robot to run into the Babe statue. The ox's head falls onto Norm's. When he sees Phineas and Ferb's chariot, he goes into pet mode where the boys pick him up. Norm still chases him though, and the boys mistake him for the Minotaur. Candace's chariot goes through a car wash and a fish market and soon all the racers are back on the same road heading towards the museum. Candace takes the lead and eventually wins the race, while Phineas and Ferb are cheered on for an exciting downtown chariot race. Candace is still determined to bust the boys when Norm appears and walks towards the platypus statue. Candace tells him off, and around the same time Perry lowers himself and turns off the robot. Everyone thinks that Candace turned the robot into stone, causing everyone to panic. Doofenshmirtz comes in and turns the robot back on, but Perry puts a platypus cap on his head, causing Norm to chase him. The boys thank Candace for defeating the Minotaur, but Candace refuses to believe she has the power to do that until she accidentally walks into stone statues, making her panic and run away. Phineas tells Ferb he can look now, but he's not taking any chances as he keeps his hands over his eyes. Then Phineas sees Perry, but still, Ferb does not want to look. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * John Viener as Norm * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Alec Holden as Django Songs *My Chariot *Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus Goofs * When Buford uses Baljeet's head to cut the rope from his chariot, his shorts turn grey. * When Candace gets dragged through the car wash, her hair is much shorter than normal. * When Isabella walks up to see what the boys are doing, she greets their dad with, "Nice hat, Mr. Flynn." Lawrence is a Fletcher, not a Flynn. * Buford's chariot wheels have spikes on them. But in scenes after and before he spike Phineas' chariot wheel the spikes are gone. * Along the race, Isabella's bracers appears and disappears almost every moment. Also, sometimes bracers covers just the wrist, then almost reaches her elbows. * At race's end, almost before going upstairs you can see Norm's head with horns and nose gray instead yellow. * Isabella's pleats on her dress are sometimes missing, most notably when she is in her gladiator gear. Also, when Phineas hands her the map, her belt is missing as well, but when Candace shows up, the belt is seen again. * What happened to Isabella after the chariots crashed? * At the end when Ferb was covering his eyes, worried that he would turn to stone by Candace, his hand was abnormally large. * When Norm runs through the door in the museum as he is chasing Doofenshmirtz, as makes the hole in the upper part of the frame, another white area suddenly appears above the frame. * Despite what the film says, no species of badgers or vipers are indigenous to eastern Australia or Tasmania, the natural range of the platypus. * When Phineas and Ferb's chariot gets damaged by Buford's, Phineas has no right thumb. * During the song, when you see between Buford and Isabella's wheels, Buford's chariot has no spikes. * The myth of Asparagus contains several inaccuracies: Medusa was slain by Perseus, and Theseus slayed the Minotaur, not the non-existent Asparagus. The mistake was probably supposed to be a joke. * Gladiators were Roman, not Greek. Ferb said this in the next episode, correcting the error. *Ginger Hirano makes a cameo appearance in this episode. However, she is noticeably taller. Trivia * Lawrence says that the greatest warrior in all of Greece was called Asparagus (although he pronounced it differently) which is a vegetable. *When the "Greek" letters on the Chariot of Asparagus replica are read backwards, they say "Chariot of Asparagus." *The title is derived from the song "Greased Lightning" from the classic movie and musical Grease. The spikes on Buford's chariot wheel may also be derived from the race scene of this movie. *The Muses appear on the vases in the museum. Gallery My Chariot.jpg|Phineas and Ferb along with their friends racing chariots throughout Danville. Paul Bunyan's Pancake Haus.jpg|Paul Bunyan's, where the food is good. ("But not too good, eh?") Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes